


Definitivamente, não foi amor à primeira vista

by Meowye



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowye/pseuds/Meowye
Summary: Do Kyungsoo estava vivendo muito bem a sua vida, até que sua mãe resolve casar-se novamente e ir morar no exterior o fazendo ir morar com Do Sunhee, sua irmã mais velha que já era casada. Esse foi só o início para que tudo virasse uma porcaria, mas como a lei de Murphy dizia: sempre tem Kim Jongin para piorar. A lei não era bem assim, mas para Kyungsoo ela bem que poderia, pois, quando descobriu que teria que dividir seu quarto com o primo distante do seu cunhado, ele teve certeza que as coisas só iriam ficar piores.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 2





	Definitivamente, não foi amor à primeira vista

**_Parte I - Antipatia à primeira vista._ **

Do Kyungsoo via a paisagem passando rapidamente da janela do carro, as árvores tornavam-se um borrão alaranjado naquele outono e tudo que conhecia ficava para trás. Sua irmã dirigia ao seu lado, não parava um minuto de falar sobre como é a cidade em que ela morava e que logo Do também moraria, sobre os eventos nas datas comemorativas e sobre Kim Jongin, um primo distante do marido, e que aparentemente é apenas um pouco mais novo que Kyungsoo.

Pelo que sua irmã contara, e o pouco que Do prestou atenção, o garoto também morava na casa da sua irmã e eles dividiriam o quarto. Ela achava que isso era motivo suficiente para os dois serem melhores amigos, e por isso, não poupava elogios e comentários bondosos ao garoto. Mas se Sunhee desviasse os olhos, apenas um pouquinho, para reparar em Kyungsoo perceberia que ele não estava nem um pouco interessado sobre a nova cidade ou Kim Jongin, na verdade ele estava criando uma pequena antipatia pelo garoto que ele ainda nem conhecia.

Kyungsoo estava mais que satisfeito com sua cidade natal, tinha seus amigos de longa data, seus lugares favoritos, e sua antiga casa tinha tudo que precisava. Ele não queria se mudar, ele não tinha aquela vontade que outros jovens têm de uma vida nova em um lugar novo. Os otimistas que o desculpassem, mas nada lhe parecia bom no novo lugar, e ele estava totalmente indisposto a tentar achar algo bom, na verdade, tudo lhe parecia uma porcaria.

Sua irmã estacionou o carro em frente a casa com a fachada amarela, Kyungsoo saiu devagar e ficou encarando o imóvel com certo desgosto, não porque o local fosse feio ou algo do tipo, ele apenas não queria morar ali. Já até tinha visto a casa outras vezes, mas essa era a primeira vez que ela lhe parecia tão entediante e inóspita. Recolheu as malas mais lentamente ainda, queria adiar ao máximo sua entrada, mas seus planos foram arruinados quando sua irmã simplesmente o ajudou a levar tudo.

Ao passarem pela porta de entrada ela lhe informou que o marido tinha ido trabalhar, e Jongin tinha algum compromisso que Kyungsoo não fez questão de ouvir o que era. Subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto, o local não tinha muita coisa além de um beliche, uma mesa com um computador, o guarda-roupa que teria que dividir com o outro garoto, e uma outra porta que dava acesso ao banheiro. Agradeceu por terem um banheiro no quarto e não tardou em tomar um banho.

Os planos de Kyungsoo após sair do banheiro eram unicamente se deitar em sua nova cama e depois dormir até o dia seguinte. Não se importava nem um pouco de ainda serem 6hs da noite, não tinha nada para fazer na nova cidade, e estava totalmente sem vontade de arrumar suas malas. Mas sua irmã tinha outros planos para si, e apareceu na porta do quarto o obrigando a ajudá-la na cozinha, ele não poderia odiar mais estar ali.

Ao chegar na cozinha Sunhee já foi lhe passando tudo que deveria ser feito, a cada dez frases do que ele deveria fazer, onze ela citava o quanto o todo bondoso e prendado Kim Jongin a ajudava com a louça para lavar e a casa para arrumar. Kyungsoo começou a se questionar como esse garoto seria longe dos olhos da irmã, porque para Do, era impossível alguém ser tão perfeitinho assim. Eram quase 8h da noite quando seu cunhado e o querido Kim Jongin chegaram, Kyungsoo não queria admitir, mas uma curiosidade latente de saber a aparência do mais novo o dominava.

Assim que ouviu passos se aproximando ele olhou ansioso para a figura alta, de cabelos acobreados e bagunçados que lhe sorria receptivo. E quando Do ouviu a voz grave e tímida do mais novo ele soube que era possível ter antipatia à primeira vista. Ele não se deu ao trabalho de manter uma conversa com os recém chegados, apenas respondeu o que seu cunhado perguntou. Após o jantar subiu para o quarto e se deitou na cama de baixo do beliche.

— Hm… Desculpe, mas eu estava dormindo na parte de baixo… — Jongin falou encabulado.

— Desculpe, Sunhee não me disse em qual das duas você dormia. — Kyungsoo odiava a parte de cima, mas não podia fazer nada quando foi o mais novo quem chegou primeiro.

— Mas se você quiser pode ficar, eu durmo na parte de cima. — Jongin falou baixo e incerto.

— Tudo bem. Obrigado. — Era notável que o garoto queria ser simpático, mas aquilo apenas irritava mais Kyungsoo que não entendia como uma pessoa podia ser tão boazinha.

Do então se acomodou entre os lençóis, e fechou os olhos, esperava que o barulho da água caindo enquanto Jongin tomava banho embalasse seu sono, mas nada lhe ajudava a dormir. Sentia falta da sua cama, do seu travesseiro, e até das luzes dos postes que insistiam em entrar pelas brechas da janela do seu antigo quarto, e o faziam cobrir o rosto a todo momento. Se virou de lado entediado e, de repente, a porta do banheiro se abriu revelando um Kim Jongin sem blusa, e com apenas uma calça moletom, Do, ao se deparar com o corpo seminu na sua frente, fechou os olhos com forças e tentou fingir estar dormindo, mas logo voltou a abri-los, estava indignado como um garoto mais novo que si podia ter um corpo melhor que o seu. Estava a cada minuto detestando ainda mais o outro garoto.

— O aquecedor… — Jongin perguntou se virando para olhar Kyungsoo que desviou os olhos rapidamente. — Ér… Está bom nessa temperatura...? — Jongin perguntou em um tom de voz mais baixo que das outras vezes, era perceptível que havia ficado sem jeito por flagrar Do o encarando.

— Está. Boa noite. — Kyungsoo havia ficado encabulado por ser pego no flagra, resolvendo não prolongar a conversa, só queria que o outro deitasse logo e calasse a boca.

— Boa noite… — O garoto subiu a escada do beliche tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

Kyungsoo sentia toda a movimentação do mais novo e esperava pacientemente que ele terminasse de se acomodar para fechar os olhos. Quando já estava sentido sua vista cansada e suas pálpebras pesarem, reparou em uma luz fraca que refletia no teto, aquilo o fez se lembrar das luzes no seu antigo quarto, e a noite se tornou mais aconchegante.

**_Parte II - Raiva à segunda vista._ **

Acordar no dia seguinte com sua irmã gritando não foi uma das melhores experiências para um sábado de manhã, Kyungsoo acordou assustado e levantou-se o mais rápido possível o que o fez bater a cabeça na cama acima da sua. Levou a mão a massagear o local atingido e levantou com mais cuidado, se sentia tonto, mas antes de poder recobrar os sentidos sua irmã o chamou novamente com um tom desesperado na voz. Saiu depressa em sua direção.

Ao chegar na cozinha sua irmã segurava entre as mãos trêmulas uma vassoura e apontava para uma barata um pouco mais na frente. Kyungsoo havia se esquecido totalmente da fobia de baratas que a mais velha tinha, então apenas revirou os olhos e foi resolver o problema, sua irmã tentava se acalmar depois que ele retirou a barata morta da sua frente.

— Você ainda não superou isso?! E onde estão as outras pessoas dessa casa que não acordaram com essa gritaria?

— Todos saíram, ainda bem que você estava aqui, eu não sabia o que fazer…

Kyungsoo estendeu um copo de àgua para a irmã. Ele sabia o quanto a fobia dela era algo complicado, ele lembrava que uma certa vez uma barata voou para cima da garota quando eram mais novos e ela instantaneamente desmaiou, quando recobrou os sentidos passou um bom tempo com compulsão de limpeza e esfregando a região que a barata tocou constantemente. Ainda era surpreendente para si como a garota tinha conseguido morar um ano sozinha antes de se casar

— Você está melhor?

— Sim, obrigada.

— As escolas por aqui tem aula no sábado? — Kyungsoo sabia que seu cunhado trabalhava aos sábados, mas queria saber o que Jongin estaria fazendo.

— Não, não. Jongin sai para correr pelas manhãs, ele faz parte do clube de esportes da escola. Você também terá que participar de algum, já sabe qual?

— Ainda não pensei nisso, a escola é só na segunda mesmo.

— Você deve ter algo que queira fazer, não? — Sua irmã insistiu.

— Agora eu só quero comer.

— Eu vou fazer algo pra gente, seu chato.

Kyungsoo ficou na cozinha ajudando a irmã a preparar o café da manhã que ele pensava ser apenas para os dois, mas quando ouviu a porta ser aberta e Jongin entrar desejando ‘Bom dia’ ele percebeu que estava enganado. Do ficou analisando o garoto entrar na cozinha, beber água e seguir para tomar um banho. Kim parecia se retrair e evitar olhar para si, e de alguma forma aquilo intrigava o menor que quanto mais observava o outro mais sentia que só poderia ter algo errado.

Jongin não demorou a voltar e foi logo ajudando a pôr a mesa. Quando Kyungsoo estava mais afastado pegando os talheres ele notou que Kim se soltava mais ao lado de Sunhee, sorria mais vezes e se tornava mais falante, mas bastou ele se aproximar que a postura retraída e cuidadosa voltou. O mais novo se sentou próximo da sua irmã, e ao pegar um dos pratos sobre a mesa ofereceu-se para pegar o de Kyungsoo que negou a gentileza, ele estava se irritando com esse comportamento meticuloso e gentil.

— Jongin, o Soo vai para a mesma escola que a sua, você devia falar como é lá. — Sunhee falou animada. Jongin olhou receoso para Kyungsoo antes de começar a falar.

— Ah bem, não tem nada muito diferente de outras escolas. Temos poucas opções de clubes para participar, mas as quadras de esportes são ótimas. Os professores são bons, mas alguns passam muito trabalho sem se importar com o trabalho que outros professores já passaram, e a gente fica super lotado de tarefa no fim do mês...

— A escola parece encantadora. — Kyungsoo interrompeu Jongin, falando em um tom sarcástico. Jongin segurou o riso, e Do se irritou, queria que o garoto se soltasse, mas ele parecia evitar isso. — E, quais clubes que tem? — Resolveu voltar a conversa, sabia que sua irmã não deixaria os dois calados por muito tempo.

— Os que lembro são atletismo o qual faço parte, fotografia, teatro, basquete e o de culinária.

— Meninos, eu vou indo trabalhar agora, limpem a mesa antes de saírem da cozinha. — Sunhee falou saindo da mesa sem se dá ao trabalho de tirar o próprio prato.

— Você devia levar seu prato para a pia pelo menos! — Kyungsoo gritou em direção a irmã.

— Eu já fiz o café da manhã. Tchau. — Saiu fechando a porta em seguida.

— Com a minha ajuda! — Gritou novamente, mas já era tarde, a garota já tinha saído pela porta.

— Pode deixar que eu levo as coisas dela. — Jongin falou, seu tom de voz era terno e Kyungsoo não entendeu o porquê.

— Foi você, não foi? Que a acostumou desse jeito? — Kyungsoo falou sério olhando para Jongin. — Não devia fazer isso, daqui a alguns dias ela vai está te pedindo para fazer tudo nessa casa.

— A Noona é legal, não faria isso. — Jongin falou risonho. E Kyungsoo pensou: “E aí está, novamente, a imagem de bom garoto que parece não abandonar esse garoto”, era extremamente irritante.

**...**

Kyungsoo voltava para o quarto as pressas, pensava ser impossível que sua antipatia por Jongin evoluisse para raiva, mas estava totalmente enganado. O garoto havia derramado o restante do suco que sua irmã havia deixado em cima de si. Do notou que foi sem querer pelo modo como o garoto ficou preocupado, e ainda mais atrapalhado, enquanto pedia desculpas, mas a sua raiva apenas aumentava com o ocorrido. Então apenas murmurou um ‘Tudo bem’ para o mais novo e resolveu tomar um banho.

— Kyungsoo-hyung, eu realmente não vi que você estava muito perto, por isso acabei esbarrando em você. Desculpa… — Jongin chegou no quarto cabisbaixo.

— Eu já disse que está tudo bem. Eu vou ficar aqui em cima, pois vou arrumar minhas malas. — Kyungsoo se esforçava para manter a calma.

— Desculpa, de novo… — Jongin se retirou logo em seguida.

Kyungsoo passou o restante da manhã focado em arrumar todas as suas malas, percebendo que algumas coisas não caberiam no quarto e reclamando o quanto queria está na sua antiga casa e não ali. Na hora do almoço a raiva de Kyungsoo aumentou ao descobrir que teria que cozinhar tudo sozinho, pois Jongin não sabia cozinhar praticamente nada e sobrevivia a base de comida instantânea quando sua irmã ou seu cunhado não estavam em casa. Mas no fim ele se sentiu recompensado ao ver o mais novo lavar toda a louça suja, agora ele entendia o porquê sua irmã não se preocupou em deixar a louça suja mais cedo.

**_Parte III - Empatia à terceira vista._ **

As primeiras semanas na escola estavam sendo agitadas. Kyungsoo teve que correr de um lado para o outro para entrar em algum clube o quanto antes, e para piorar, a escola era muito maior que a sua antiga e ele se perdia facilmente entre os corredores no começo. Do odiava admitir, mas Jongin foi de grande ajuda lhe mostrando os locais mais importantes e tendo paciência ao lhe explicar o caminho várias vezes, pois Kyungsoo tinha sérios problemas com localização.

Então depois de muitos atrasos para aula quando se perdia nos corredores, e depois de aceitar, com muita reluta, que Oh Sehun, um garoto estranho que fazia parte do clube de teatro, o arrastasse para fazer parte do clube, Do agora se encontrava correndo contra o tempo para revisar toda a matéria que os professores já começaram a dar antes dele entrar na escola, pois também descobrira que estavam adiantados em tudo comparado ao seu antigo colégio.

Kyungsoo abaixou a cabeça encostando sua testa contra o livro de física aberto sobre a mesa, sua vista doía de tanto ler, ainda faltava bastante para revisar, mas o sono já o dominava. Se fosse na sua antiga escola estaria aproveitando ao lado de Baekhyun, Jongdae e Minseok, e após as aulas iriam até a sorveteria no fim da rua para matarem tempo sem se preocupar em ajudar com o jantar. Tudo muito diferente da sua atual situação.

— Ainda com problemas na revisão? Se eu fosse do mesmo ano que o Hyung eu lhe ajudaria a estudar. — Jongin falou sentando-se à mesa, era segunda vez que o mais novo fazia isso sem pedir licença.

— Você já fez muito me ajudando a conhecer a escola. — Kyungsoo queria dizer que o garoto devia parar de querer ajudar em tudo, mas preferiu se conter. Jongin abriu seus livros e começou a estudar também.

Com o passar dos dias os dois se tornaram um pouco mais próximos, ainda não conversavam por horas, mas Kyungsoo já achava Jongin menos irritante e até suportável quando conversavam sobre filmes de animações e futebol. Ele também descobriu que os dois gostavam da mesma banda quando Jongin esqueceu o celular tocando em cima da cama, aquela foi a primeira vez que Do puxou assunto com o mais novo por conta própria.

— Ainda revisando a matéria? Mas as provas ainda estão longe, vocês poderia manerar. — Sehun falou sentando-se na mesa junto aos dois esticando o pescoço para olhar o que estudavam. — Ah, Kyungsoo ainda não tá acompanhando não é?! Porque você não pede que algum monitor te ajude com as matérias?

— Prefiro estudar sozinho. Eu realmente não entendo o porquê vocês estarem tão adiantados aqui. O ano letivo também dura mais?! — Ele queria reclamar por horas o quanto queria estar em casa, mesmo já fazendo quase um mês após sua mudança ele ainda não lidava bem com nada.

— Sempre não é?! — Sehun falou suspirando em seguida. — Você sempre prefere ficar sozinho e vive comparando tudo aqui com a sua antiga cidade, é um pouco chato hyung. Se você não tem como voltar pra lá devia ao menos tentar ver as coisas boas que tem aqui e ser um pouco mais simpático com as pessoas, as coisas não vão se mover de acordo com seu mau humor e sua indisposição de se adaptar aqui. — Sehun se levantou abruptamente e foi embora.

— O que há com ele? — Kyungsoo perguntou a Jongin, não tinha entendido o que falou de errado, ele nem tinha reclamado tanto assim.

— Hm… não diga que eu lhe disse tudo bem? — Jongin falou baixo como se Sehun ainda pudesse ouvi-los. Se aproximou mais de Kyungsoo e sussurrou. — Parece que ele está tentando fazer amizade com aquele aluno novo que é chinês, mas ele também só sabe reclamar das coisas aqui na Coreia.

— Você tá falando do Zitao?! — Kyungsoo já tinha visto os dois andando juntos no corredor.

— Ele mesmo.

— Eu não reclamo igual a ele! — Kyungsoo uma vez, ficou mais de uma hora na secretaria junto com o chinês para arrumarem a papelada de ambos já que os dois eram novatos e o outro não parava um minuto de falar o quanto estava odiando tudo. Em muitos pontos Do teve que concordar com o garoto, mas em outros não, e por isso não se achava igual a ele.

— Não, você não reclama, mas a forma como você olha para tudo ao seu redor de cara fechada já é suficiente hyung. E eu e o Sehun já notamos que você se incomoda com a gente muitas vezes, mas a gente não liga porque você também é legal quando raramente está de bom humor. E também, eu prometi a Sunhee-noona que ajudaria você.

— Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! — Kyungsoo se levantou e saiu violentamente da mesa, não queria olhar para nenhum dos dois.

Kyungsoo não se achava assim como Jongin tinha falado, e ele até estava começando a gostar de algumas coisas na cidade e na escola, mas não era culpa dele as coisas na antiga cidade serem melhores na sua opinião, e se a sua mãe não tivesse casado de novo e ido morar no exterior ele com certeza voltaria para morar lá de novo. E o que era aquilo que Jongin havia dito que só o aturava porque Sunhee havia pedido?! Ele não precisava da caridade do mais novo.

Kyungsoo andava para casa pisando forte no chão de raiva, a cada passo que dava era como se quisesse esmagar a cabeça de Sehun e Jongin. Algumas risadas altas e assobios o fizeram olhar para atrás, era um grupo de garotos que não pareciam muito amigáveis vindo em sua direção, Do acelerou o passo, mas um deles percebeu e o mandou não ter medo e continuar andando devagar. Kyungsoo continuou a tentar andar mais rápido, pedia em pensamentos que alguém aparecesse para ajudá-lo, mas a rua estava totalmente vazia.

Dobrou a esquina na tentativa de despistar o grupo estranho atrás de si e correu para uma lojinha pequena que estava aberta, mas antes que chegasse a tal loja um barulho de sirene atingiu seus ouvidos, olhou para trás e o grupo corria para o outro lado tentando não serem vistos pela polícia. E antes que Kyungsoo avistasse o carro da polícia os garotos já tinham sumido entre as ruas, e depois de alguns minutos um Jongin sorridente com o celular na mão e tocando uma sirene apareceu acenando para si.

— Você devia ter me esperado, ou ao menos ter escolhido um caminho menos perigoso para andar… — Jongin falou se aproximando e Kyungsoo não segurou o riso aliviado que se desprendeu de seus lábios.

Era uma sensação ótima ver o maior vindo em sua direção com um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Kyungsoo admitia a si mesmo que nos primeiros dias não queria saber do outro e ficava tentando encontrar defeitos em Jongin a todo momento e em cada ato e fala, mas o garoto era carismático a sua maneira e fazia as pessoas sentirem empatia rápido, quando vinha todo encabulado e incerto tentar ser simpático e fazer amizade, ou quando falava que não sabia fazer algo e queria ajuda.

— Eu estava com raiva, não queria ver você ou o Oh Sehun… Mas, eu acho que devo um pedido desculpa aos dois.

— Não se preocupa, eu sei como é chato se mudar pra uma cidade nova quando tudo que você queria era continuar no mesmo local. — Kyungsoo percebeu que Jongin também era novo naquela cidade pela que sua irmã havia dito quando ela foi lhe buscar, e Do notou que nunca ouvira o mais novo se queixar de nada, nem ser mau humorado em momento algum. Se sentiu mal por o ter tratado com indiferença no início, mesmo que tentasse não transparecer.

— Desculpa também se eu sou muito chato e demonstro que não gostava de vocês, eu não estava com vontade de fazer amizades por aqui… — Kyungsoo queria ser melhor para Jongin como agradecimento pela ajuda mais cedo.

— Tá tudo bem, como eu disse, tem vezes que você é legal. Você sempre cozinha pra gente, e sem reclamar, quando a Noona sai e você nunca se incomodou com a lanterna que eu deixo acesa antes de dormir. E você aceitou fazer parte do clube de teatro com o Sehun e até se esforça para ajudar em tudo. Você sabia que ele saiu tentando convencer a todos os novatos para entrarem e você foi um dos poucos que aceitaram?! Você é legal, só precisa ser mais simpático às vezes…

— Obrigado… Eu vou pensar se devo ser mais simpático. — Kyungsoo falou em tom de brincadeira.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que os dois foram para casa conversando durante todo o caminho, e Kyungsoo considerou que deveria começar a ser mais positivo sobre as coisas. Talvez os otimistas tivessem razão quando se alegravam com novos lugares e uma vida nova. Olhou de soslaio para Jongin que falava animado sobre a sorveteria que descobriu na rua de trás do shopping e sorriu, ele tinha que aceitar que sua irmã estava certa em alguns dos elogios que dava ao garoto.

**_Parte IV - Afeto à quarta vista._ **

O inverno estava cada vez mais frio aquele ano, Kyungsoo não sabia se era a cidade ou a casa que dava a sensação que eles poderiam morrer congelados a qualquer minuto se não ficassem se movendo. Já era de noite e nem ele e nem Jongin tinham saído da cama para fazerem algo para jantar, Sunhee e o marido tinham ido passar o fim de semana na casa de uns amigos que comemoravam o aniversário de casado. Kyungsoo não entendia como tinha gente que queria fazer uma festa para várias pessoas quando podiam comemorar apenas o casal, mas aquilo não era da sua conta, voltou a prestar atenção no filme que passava no computador.

Jongin se remexeu ao seu lado na cama tentando se agasalhar melhor entre os lençóis enquanto ria da fala do personagem na tela. Kyungsoo observava tudo calmamente, ele havia perdido o interesse no filme quando sentiu que seu estômago estava doendo de fome, mas estava com preguiça demais para mover qualquer parte do seu corpo. Entre a risada dos personagens na televisão e uma gargalhada tímida de Jongin sua barriga tocou alto e longo, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele quis se enfiar dentro de um dos travesseiros quando Jongin lhe olhou questionador e surpreso.

— Isso foi sua barriga? Devia ter dito que estava com fome.

— Eu estou com preguiça de levantar daqui, imagina de cozinhar.

— Podíamos pedir um pizza, assim ninguém cozinhava.

— Verdade… pode ir lá pedir.

— Não, pede você. O hyung fala melhor no telefone.

— Mentira, você que não quer ligar.

— Eu não gosto de falar no telefone.

— Eu também não.

— Pedra, papel e tesoura, quem perder liga.

— Tudo bem. — Kyungsoo aceitou confiante, mas perdeu as três rodadas.

— Eu quero minha metade com frango hyung. — Jongin falou se esticando mais na cama para fazer Kyungsoo se levantar.

— Tudo bem… — Kyungsoo se levantou a contra gosto, e segurando forte na escada do beliche puxou Jongin para levantar também. — Mas você vai comigo até a cozinha enquanto eu telefono.

— Isso é injusto, eu ganhei as três partidas, tenho o direito de permanecer deitado.

— Não tem não. Eu sou o mais velho e tenho o direito de dizer o que você tem que fazer.

— Tem não. Isso é trapaça. — Jongin se esforçava em colocar o peso do corpo todo para perto da cama, mas Kyungsoo puxava mais forte na tentativa de levanta-lo.

— O jogo já acabou, então não estou trapaceando. — Puxou mais forte e então Jongin foi com toda a força para cima dele fazendo os dois se desequilibrar e quase cair. Kyungsoo agradeceu ainda estar segurando a escada do beliche.

— Você é muito chato hyung…

Os dois foram quase se arrastando até a cozinha e Kyungsoo telefonou para fazer o pedido. Pela janela da sala era possível ver que nevava do lado de fora, era a primeira neve de inverno, Jongin apareceu do seu lado olhando a neve, seus olhos pareciam ter um brilho diferente enquanto fitavam a neve e Kyungsoo desejou saber o que o garoto estava pensando enquanto olhava os flocos de neve caírem e derreterem contra o vidro da janela.

— Quando nevava minha mãe tinha o costume de fazer chocolate quente e colocar algum filme de comédia para a gente assistir. Ficávamos bem abraçadinhos no sofá assistindo e rindo, ela costumava dizer que boas risadas ajudavam a aquecer o coração. — Enquanto Jongin falava Kyungsoo notou um tom de nostalgia em sua voz.

— Você sente muita saudade dela?

— Demais… Esse é o primeiro inverno que não passo com ela.

— Bem, dizem que as pessoas quando vão morar no exterior e ficam com saudades de casa comem alguma comida típica da cidade natal para amenizar, se você quiser eu posso fazer chocolate quente enquanto esperamos a pizza.

— Eu adoraria.

Kyungsoo preparou duas xícaras de chocolate quente e se sentaram no sofá da sala para esperarem a pizza.

— Você pretende visitar seus pais quando estiver de férias? — Kyungsoo perguntou sorvendo um pouco do chocolate em sua xícara.

— Talvez… — Kyungsoo percebeu que Jongin pareceu ficar triste.

— Porque talvez? Você acha que eles não ficariam felizes em lhe ver? — Jongin lhe olhou com uma expressão confusa.

— A noona não lhe contou?

— Contou o quê? — Kyungsoo tentou relembrar as conversas que teve com sua irmã no começo do outono quando chegou lá, mas ele não estava atento a nada do que ela lhe dissera.

— Eu pensei que você soubesse… — Jongin abaixou um pouco a cabeça e seus dedos mexiam levemente na alça da xícara. — Eles morreram em um acidente de carro. — Jongin falou e Kyungsoo não sabia como reagir, se culpava direto por ter deixado um informação como aquela pra lá. Se achava realmente um idiota mal humorado quando chegou na cidade.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Tudo bem. Eu agradeço muito a sua irmã e ao meu primo por terem me aceitado aqui, quando meus pais morreram a família inteira se reuniu, eu e meu primo nunca nos víamos mais que duas ou três vezes, mas ele foi o único que aceitou ficar cuidando de mim até que eu ficasse maior de idade, os outros familiares todos apenas pediram desculpas alegando não ter como cuidar de mais uma pessoa.

Kyungsoo ouvia tudo calado. Pensou em toda a implicância que ele sentiu pelo mais novo, e toda a relutância que ele tinha para serem amigos, se pudesse voltaria no tempo e faria tudo diferente. Ele sabe que não foi uma péssima pessoa para o outro, Jongin já havia lhe dito isso, mas ele também não foi uma das melhores, ele nem se esforçou pra ser ele mesmo, apenas fez o papel de alguém chato que queria a distância de tudo e todos, e agora tudo que ele queria era poder abraçar Jongin o mais forte possível. Kim continuou falando.

— Eu achei que eles resolveram ficar comigo apenas por pena, ou então porque precisavam de alguém para fazer as coisas por eles. Não me entenda mal, eu não os conhecia bem e eu ouvia esses boatos pela casa da minha tia por parte de mãe, eu estava apavorado em acabar sozinho. — Jongin parou apenas para beber um pouco mais do chocolate quente. — Quando cheguei aqui minha maior preocupação era agradar todo mundo, eu tinha medo que por algum motivo me mandassem embora, mas eles se mostravam cada vez mais bondosos e me tratavam como um filho, hoje eu já me sinto bem e sei que eles realmente me amam. Vou ser eternamente grato por isso.

— Eu não imaginava isso… Eu sinto muito. — Kyungsoo colocou a xícara vazia sobre a mesa de centro e se aproximou de Jongin. — Eu fico muito contente que você tenha vindo pra cá, eu adorei ter te conhecido, você é um ótimo amigo e eu sempre vou ficar pensando que fui idiota com você no começo. — Kyungsoo resolveu ser sincero nas suas palavras.

— Hyung, eu estou com vontade de te abraçar… — Jongin falou baixo e Do viu os nós dos dedos alheios esbranquiçar pela força que ele apertava a alça da xícara.

Kyungsoo não falou nada, apenas se aproximou, retirou o chocolate quente das mãos alheias colocando sobre a mesa junto do seu, e rodeou os braços em torno do mais novo. Sentiu Jongin também passar os braços ao seu redor e esconder a cabeça no seu ombro, eles ficaram pianinho ouvindo apenas o som da respiração um do outro, e apertaram o abraço. Do sorriu ao sentir o outro relaxar em seus braços, esperava que isso confortasse o mais novo de alguma forma. Ficaram assim até a pizza chegar.

Quando eles se olharam nos olhos pela primeira vez depois do abraço Kyungsoo soube que todo o afeto que sentia por Jongin naquele momento estava lá, em um cantinho do peito já fazia um bom tempo, apenas esperando a melhor hora de sair e se mostrar. E quando o mais novo lhe sorriu ele se lembrou dos sorrisos que ganhava, acompanhado de um “Bom dia” todas as manhãs depois que Kyungsoo se desculpou pela primeira vez por ser um chato no começo, e então ele soube o momento exato que aquele sentimento nasceu.

**_Parte V - Amor à quinta vista._ **

Já era início de primavera, as flores já eram vistas aos montes pelas ruas, os raios de sol ainda eram fracos e o clima era ameno. Alguns pássaros já cantavam alegres e Sehun gritava aos quatro ventos que aquela era a melhor estação do ano para as declarações de amor. Kyungsoo sabia que aquilo era tudo uma estratégia, mal sucedida vale ressaltar, que o coreano tinha para tentar fazer Tao perceber que ele, Sehun, estava totalmente apaixonado.

Kyungsoo soube que Oh morria de amores pelo chinês quando o garoto veio lhe falar de tudo que sentia, pensava e quanto adorava ficar ao lado do outro. Do nunca tinha ligado muito para essas coisas de amor, e nunca tinha parado para pensar muito sobre o assunto, mas agora, depois de conversar com Sehun sobre ele foi percebendo os mesmos sinais em Tao, e então não demorou muito para que o Huang também lhe confidenciar todos os sentimentos que tinha por Sehun, então ele se auto denominou um bom conhecedor de sinais de amor, e os procurava em todos ao seu redor.

Kyungsoo não entendia o porquê dos dois não se confessarem, não falarem o que sentiam um pelo outro, se sabiam que estavam apaixonados não deveria ser impossível notar que o outro também estava. A cena dos dois conversando envoltos naquela atmosfera “fofa” começou a lhe entediar, então desviou os olhos para Jongin que estava do outro lado da mesa, totalmente aéreo a tudo enquanto comia. Era uma cena linda aos seus olhos e impossível não sorrir com aquilo.

O maior problema de ser um bom conhecedor de sinais de amor era que você se tornava totalmente capaz de reconhecê-los em si mesmo. E já fazia um tempo, foi no meio do inverno para ser mais exato, que ele os notou pela primeira vez, tais sinais apareceram em um dia comum como qualquer outro. Ele e Jongin estavam assistindo a um filme quando o mais novo dormiu e sua cabeça pendeu para o lado se encaixando perfeitamente no ombro de Kyungsoo, e ele, pego desprevenido sentiu seu coração acelerar mais que o carro que o Toretto, de velozes e furiosos, estava dirigindo, naquela noite ele cogitou dormir ao lado de Jongin só para tê-lo perto por mais tempo.

E então virou costume seu coração querer saltar do seu peito sempre que ele estava com Jongin. Queria passar mais tempo com o mais novo, e queria conhecer ainda mais a cidade ao seu lado, conversar cada vez mais. Já haviam até virado a noite conversando, e, agora, toda vez que assistiam filme Do esperava um pouco ansioso que Kim dormisse em seu ombro novamente. Tinha certeza que se falasse para o Kyungsoo do início de outono que ele iria se apaixonar por Jongin este era capaz de o bater.

Kyungsoo ouviu Sehun pigarrear alto e o olhou, Oh tinha um sorriso convencido nos lábios e ele achou que teria perdido algo que Tao falou, mas não deu muita importância, logo ele saberia, Sehun tinha mania de lhe falar tudo que acontecia entre ele e o chinês. Ele sorriu de volta para Oh fingindo ter acompanhado tudo que aconteceu na mesa, quando na verdade sua atenção estava totalmente voltada para Jongin.

— Vocês vão assistir a nossa peça, não é?! — Sehun perguntou animado.

— Quando é mesmo? — Jongin falou algo pela primeira vez desde que sentaram para almoçar.

— Daqui a três semanas, vocês tem que ir. Você vai não é Tao?

— Eu já te disse que vou Sehunie. Acho que o único aqui que faltaria se pudesse é o Kyungsoo.

— Mesmo assim eu ainda penso em faltar no dia, mas meus amigos da minha antiga cidade disseram que viriam para ver a peça, então...

— Mesmo se eles resolverem não vir mais, você não se atreva a faltar. A peça seria arruinada, você é um dos personagens principais.

— Não se preocupa Sehun, eu não vou faltar.

— Desculpa gente, mas eu tenho que ir treinar. — Jongin falou se retirando da mesa. Kyungsoo suspirou baixinho, por mais que olhasse para o mais novo não percebia sinal nenhum que ele estava apaixonado por Kyungsoo, e nem por ninguém.

— Eu também tenho que ir, hoje no clube de culinária vamos aprender a fazer bolo. — Tao falou também se levantando.

— Você só está empolgado assim porque sai comendo os ingredientes. — Sehun falou emburrado.

— Mas claro, porque você acha que eu escolhi esse clube? Para poder comer.

— No clube de teatro você iria se divertir mais.

— Eu já me divirto bastante vendo você atuar. — Tao falou e saiu, Sehun se derreteu por inteiro. Kyungsoo tinha certeza que se Tao não percebesse que o coreano estava caidinho por ele é porquê tinha sérios problemas de cegueira.

— Bem só restou nós dois… vamos para a sala do clube ensaiar? — Sehun falou com Kyungsoo, mas sem tirar os olhos de Tao que já estava distante caminhando devagar como se desfilasse entre os alunos.

— Vamos. — Kyungsoo falou simples.

Eles se levantaram e foram conversando sobre os detalhes que ainda faltavam para a peça ficar pronta, e por mais que Kyungsoo negasse a todo custo ele estava muito nervoso com tudo, seria a sua primeira vez em um palco e só de imaginar as pessoas lhe assistindo seu sangue gelava e suas mãos suavam. Imaginava como não estaria Jongin que teria a primeira competição de atletismo em duas semanas, ele não ficava um dia sequer sem treinar.

— Eu vou me declarar pro Tao depois da peça. — Sehun falou baixo.

— Sério?! — Kyungsoo não esperava por isso.

— Sim, eu estou planejando tudo… espero que dê tudo certo. — Sehun falou e Kyungsoo percebeu as bochechas do maior ficarem róseas.

— Vou torcer pelo melhor. — Kyungsoo queria falar que tudo daria certo, mas resolveu ficar quieto, as vezes Sehun notava as coisas muito rápido.

— Obrigado. — Sehun lhe sorriu. — Você ficou muito mais legal de uns tempos pra cá. Eu já te disse isso, não é?!

— Sim, você vive falando. — Kyungsoo se lembrou quando foi pedir desculpas a Sehun pelo seu mau humor e o outro ficou tão abismado na hora, desde então Oh tinha se tornado um grude ainda maior com ele e Jongin, e logo Tao também se juntou ao trio. Kyungsoo já não se via mais fazendo parte de outro quarteto.   


**…**

Kyungsoo e Sehun estavam, apenas os dois na sala vazia, um de frente para o outro treinando suas falas para a peça. Os outros alunos que participariam já tinham ido, eles ficaram para esperar Jongin e Tao. 

—  _ Helena, eu amo você mais do que ele imagina que ama! _

_ — Seu mentiroso, cretino. —  _ Sehun desatou a rir após sua fala. Kyungsoo estava cansado de interromper os ensaios pelas crises de riso do outro.

— Você tem que fazer isso direito Sehun, toda vez que treinamos você rir nessas partes.

— Ah não tenho culpa se é engraçado imaginar que estou xingando você, e não o seu personagem…

— Não acredito nisso… Então vamos treinar suas falas, cansei das minhas por hoje.

— Eu quero ajudar. — Tao falou correndo para se aproximar dos dois. Jongin que entrara junto se aproximou devagar e ficou parado próximo de Kyungsoo. — Eu leio as falas de quem? — Perguntou animado.

— Então, Tao você ler as falas da Hérmia. — Sehun falou com um sorriso triunfante e Kyungsoo soube que ele estava aprontando algo. — Nós vamos treinar essa parte aqui… — Apontou para o papel. — E então pulamos isso e continuamos aqui.

Kyungsoo olhou as partes ditadas por Sehun e notou o que o maior queria com aquilo. As falas eram todas cheias de palavras amorosas de Hérmia para Lisandro, personagem de Sehun, que a rejeitava por estar enfeitiçado. E ele desejou também poder ouvir Jongin lhe falando palavras amorosas, mesmo que apenas de mentirinha. Tao começou a leitura.

—  _ Lisandro, meu amor, só vim até aqui porque escutei a sua voz. Por que me deixou sozinha? _

Tao interpretou bem e Kyungsoo ficou surpreso, se perguntava se Sehun sabia disso e por isso vivia reclamando que o chinês não entrou no clube do teatro. Ele ficou olhando a conversa dos dois e imaginando como seria se estivessem lendo as falas antes de Lisandro ser enfeitiçado, ele queria ouvir Sehun responder com juras de amor eterno, seria quase como ouvir a declaração deles. Pensar na declaração de Sehun o fez pensar se ele também desejava falar sobre seus recém sentimentos para Jongin, ainda era tudo incerto que preferia manter apenas para si. Ficou tão imerso em seus pensamentos que quase não ouviu Jongin lhe sussurrar aos ouvidos.

— Eles tem uma ótima química…

— Sim… — Kyungsoo continuou quieto assistindo a cena na sua frente, e falando suas falas quando seu personagem aparecia em cena. Jongin continuou quietinho com o queixo apoiado em seu ombro e os braços soltos fazendo suas peles se tocarem de leve.

— Foi incrível! — Jongin falou admirado quando Sehun e Tao terminaram.

— Você devia ajudar a gente mais vezes. — Sehun falou todo empolgado, e quando Kyungsoo levantou a cabeça notou que ele passava as mãos pelos ombros de Tao. Conversaram mais um pouco até que eles se despediram, e saíram, deixando apenas Jongin e Kyungsoo na sala vazia do clube.

— Vamos? — Jongin falou olhando para a janela no fundo da sala. — O sol já está se pondo.

Kyungsoo olhou em volta, o ambiente inteiro estava envolto de um tom alaranjado devido ao crepúsculo, as sombras de alguns objetos tornavam o cenário ainda mais bonito e romântico. Ao olhar para Jongin, que admirava tão sereno o anoitecer, ele percebeu que não queria guardar para sempre tudo que sentia por Kim. Ele queria lhe revelar tudo, revelar o quanto queria ficar ao seu lado, o quanto suas bochechas doíam de tanto sorrir quando estavam juntos, e o quanto sentia vontade de beijá-lo logo de manhã cedo quando acordava com os cabelos bagunçados e aquela voz rouca lhe desejando “Bom dia”. Mas iria deixar aquilo tudo para um momento mais oportuno.

— Vamos. — Kyungsoo respondeu enfim.  


**_Parte VI - Eu só vejo você._ **

Era o último dia de aula antes das férias de verão e Kyungsoo se encontrava sozinho no refeitório. Tinha dado sorte que seu professor liberou sua turma mais cedo para irem embora, mas agora estava entediado e impaciente esperando Jongin chegar, Tao e Sehun haviam faltado, e se sua irmã não fosse tão chata ele também faltariam. Era estranho imaginar ir para casa apenas ele e Kim, sempre iam os quatro juntos conversando e brincando o caminho inteiro. As horas pareciam não passar e imaginou que o relógio poderia ter parado, riu da sua situação, se fosse alguns meses atras ele estaria agradecendo por está só e talvez nem esperasse ninguém.

Lembrou-se de como evitava a todo custo até esbarrar com Sehun pelos corredores, porque preferia a calmaria de ficar sozinho, mas hoje ele até já procurou o maior. Agradecia também pela insistência de Sehun em pedi-lo para entrar no clube de teatro. A peça tinha sido um sucesso na concepção do clube, todos tinham trabalhado duro para que ocorresse tudo bem, e no fim, quando eles todos se reuniram no palco para se curvar em agradecimento, Do sentiu uma satisfação, uma alegria indescritível ao ver sua irmã e seu cunhado junto a Baekhyun, Minseok e Jongdae todos lhe sorrindo e aplaudindo. E lembrava-se nitidamente quando virou o rosto para os bastidores e Jongin estava lá em pé, esperando para lhe abraçar.

Era quase inacreditável como o garoto sempre era gentil e amável. Riu consigo lembrando como sua opinião sobre o mais novo tinha mudado, antes implicava com tudo que o outro fazia, e fugia de todas as tentativas de conversas do outro, e agora tudo que conseguia pensar era em como se declarar pra Jongin, mesmo com medo de levar um fora. Ele não tinha um planejamento e um texto decorado como Sehun, e tudo que ele podia contar era com a sorte e sua coragem de falar as coisas. Talvez não devesse pensar muito sobre o assunto e apenas falar no primeiro momento a sós que tivessem. De preferência em um local reservado também.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do grito que todos que estavam no auditório ouviram quando Sehun se declarou para Tao. Oh tinha esperado a peça acabar então, ainda vestido com o figurino do seu personagem, ele foi aos bastidores com Tao e leu o texto que havia preparado dias antes. Zitao totalmente despreparado gritou um “Sim” tão alto que todos souberam, junto de Sehun, que o chinês aceitou o namoro, depois eles caminharam de mãos dadas até a saída. Era possível ver que Tao chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo.

Kyungsoo começou a pensar que talvez tenha perdido o timing de se confessar. O dia da corrida de Jongin, agora, lhe parecia ter sido uma ótima oportunidade, uma pena não ter tido coragem no dia. Ele estava na arquibancada da escola, ao lado de Sehun e Tao, e vibrava em expectativa. Jongin estava em segundo lugar e faltava muito pouco para ultrapassar o primeiro lugar e ganhar a corrida, Kim precisava só ir um pouquinho mais rápido, e foi o que aconteceu, conseguiu passar milímetros na frente do rapaz que antes liderava a frente, pegou ainda mais distância até passar pela faixa de chegada e todos se levantaram gritando e pulando de felicidade por sua vitória. Kyungsoo tinha descido quase correndo para perto do maior e lhe deu um abraço apertado o parabenizando.

Kyungsoo queria tê-lo beijado e dito tudo no calor do momento, mas se conteve, se segurou a todo custo, mas se pudesse voltar no tempo teria sido um pouco mais impulsivo. Suspirou debruçando-se mais sobre a mesa, ao levantar a cabeça avistou Jongin se aproximando sozinho e com um sorriso no rosto. Sorriu também. Do não cansava de olhar o garoto a distância quando este estava distraído com outra coisa, Jongin era lindo até depois dos treinos, todo suado e com o cabelo grudando em sua testa.

Kyungsoo nunca imaginou que iria concordar com todos os elogios que sua irmã dava ao mais novo, e ainda acrescentaria outros mais, porque Sunhee nunca saberia o quanto Jongin fica ainda mais lindo deitado na cama com a cara de sono e a voz também embargada de sono falando que eles deveriam ir dormir porque está tarde. E nunca saberia o quão radiante era o sorriso do Kim quando eles se encontravam após as aulas.

— Vamos naquela sorveteria atrás do shopping? — Kyungsoo perguntou se levantando da mesa e ficando ao lado de Jongin para eles irem andando.

— Vamos. Vou mandar uma mensagem pro Sehun e pro Tao, talvez ele queiram ir…

— Eles devem estar juntos já?

— Não duvido, eles pareciam está combinando algo ontem.

Os dois caminhavam lado a lado, Kyungsoo estava concentrado pensando em como seria uma boa forma de começar a falar sobre o que sentia, quando ouviu Jongin lhe chamar baixinho.

— Hyung, eu preciso te dizer algo, mas eu ainda não sei bem como… e na verdade eu estou com medo da sua reação. — Kyungsoo não entendia o que o outro queria falar, mas começara a ficar nervoso com as palavras alheias. Jongin continuou. — Eu não quero perder a sua amizade que foi tão difícil conseguir e… — Jongin parou de falar e ficou um bom tempo em silêncio, Kyungsoo o olhou esperando que continuasse, ele estava de cabeça baixa e suas mãos apertavam as alças da mochila com força. Do parou, tocou no braço do maior para que ele o olhasse nos olhos, na sua mente era como se pudesse ouvir uma voz lhe dizendo que o mais novo iria se declarar, mas ele não queria dar ouvidos a isso, ele não queria se decepcionar.

— Pode falar. — Kyungsoo falou com os olhos ainda fixos em Jongin, seu peito se enchia de expectativa, ele tentava a todo custo mantê-la baixa, mas era quase impossível vendo Kim tão temeroso em lhe falar o que tanto gostaria.

— Eu… Eu gosto de você! — Jongin fechou os olhos com força e Kyungsoo podia sentir na ponta dos seus dedos o corpo do menor tremer. 

Kyungsoo queria pular, gritar, abraçar e beijar Jongin tudo ao mesmo tempo, ele agora entendia perfeitamente Tao por ter gritado no teatro. Jongin abriu um pouquinho um dos olhos e Do sorriu largo ao perceber.

— Eu quero muito te beijar agora, eu posso? — Kyungsoo segurando Jongin mais firme.

— Você quer me beijar? Você gosta de mim? — Kyungsoo riu das perguntas do mais novo.

— Siiim! Eu gosto muito de você, e eu quero muito te beijar.

— Então beija…

Kyungsoo não esperou mais para anular a distância entre ele e Kim, ficou nas pontas dos pés e pressionou os lábios de Jongin; lábios que tinham gosto de menta. O beijo não durou muito, mas foi o suficiente para que toda a inquietude que Kyungsoo sentia ir embora, ele só queria repetir aquele momento várias e várias vezes.

— Você está com cara de que não acredita no que aconteceu. — Kyungsoo falou rindo, suas mãos seguravam carinhosamente as de Jongin.

— E eu acho que ainda não acredito… Eu achei que você iria no mínimo me xingar quando eu falasse pra você.

— Por que você achou isso?

— Ah, quando nos conhecemos você não era uma das pessoas mais simpáticas do mundo…

— Você nunca vai parar de implicar com isso, não é?!

— Não. — Jongin sorriu e puxou Kyungsoo pela mão para continuarem a andar para a sorveteria, o menor entrelaçou seus dedos com mais firmeza.

— Hm… Desde quando você começou a gostar de mim? — Kyungsoo perguntou, ao olhar para Jongin viu que o maior tinha que as suas bochechas voltaram a ficar vermelhas.

— Acho que desde o dia que nos vimos pela primeira vez. Naquele momento eu soube que você é, sempre vai ser, a pessoa mais linda que eu já vi na vida. — Jongin riu tímido antes de continuar. — Eu lembro que pensei “Nossa, eu quero muito ser amigo dele”, mas você mal queria falar comigo… — Jongin falou fazendo o biquinho que Kyungsoo tanto conhecia. Ele abraçou Jongin de lado. — Você era um rebelde sem causa hyung.

— Cala a boca, você que era chato demais querendo forçar uma amizade.

— Me senti ofendido agora…

— Deixa disso, eu já disse que eu adorei ter te conhecido…

— Eu gosto de ouvir você falando isso. — Kyungsoo quis protestar e dizer que nunca mais diria isso, mas apenas conseguia rir do maior que tentava lhe abraçar.

O caminho até a sorveteria foi preenchido com risadas e brincadeiras. Kyungsoo pela primeira vez, desde que chegara àquela cidade, se sentia mais em casa que nunca, porque era como costumavam dizer “Lar é onde seu coração está” e o seu sempre estaria com Jongin. Ele havia aprendido, e aceitado, que sua antiga cidade sempre faria parte da sua história, carregaria consigo tudo que viveu e as amizades que fez, mas a sua atual cidade também tinha uma parte da sua história com ela, e poderia ser seu lar.

**\- FIM -**


End file.
